


Cool Cat Saves Toontown

by organicluretrees



Category: Toontown Online, Toontown Rewritten - Fandom
Genre: Cool Cat as a Toon, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicluretrees/pseuds/organicluretrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the amazing adventures of Cool Cat! Follow along as he fights his way through cogs and makes new friends through his epic quest of saving Toontown!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Cat Saves Toontown

“Whew!” Tutorial Tom swiped his large forehead. “Thank goodness I went through those toons. Explaining the same thing can wear me down.” He chuckled and picked up a clipboard list from under the desk. “Now lets see who’s next?” A row of many names were checked marked from top to bottom with happy faces right next to them. All except one. “Huh, ok. Cool Cat is up next. I wonder what they’ll be like.”

“Hi there!”

Tom yelled in surprise to the loud voice and threw his list up in the air before falling down back against the floor. “Ouch…”

A tall, orange cat leaned over to where Tom fell down from outside the desk. “Whoops! So sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Oh boy, this was going to be a challenge, he thought. Tom picked himself from up the ground and rubbed the bump on his head while facing the new toon. “It’s ok. You happen to see where my name list fell?”

The cat shook their head,.“Nope! No idea!”

“Ah, nevermind. It landed right next to me. Didn’t see it there.” He grabbed it from the ground and used it a pen to check it off. “Well nice to meet you Cool Cat. I’m Tutorial Tom. I’ll be teaching you ho-”

“That’s a really cool name! Haha! I like cool names!”

Tom sighed. “Yes, Cool Cat. Thank you for the compliment. But right now I have to-”

“Does everyone around here have a cool name?”

He groaned. This toon was really testing his patience. He’s dealt with some annoying ones before, but this one is most likely the worst of the bunch. “It depends on what you find cool. But now let’s get to teaching yo-”

“Wow! I wanna see cool names! I bet everyone will think my name is cool too! ” The orange cat jumped up and down. “I can’t wait to tell mommy and daddy about it! ”

“Focus Cool Cat! You’ll get out there as soon as you listen to my teachings? Ok?”

“I understand.”

He huffed grabbed out a presentation slide from his pocket. It showed three different figures standing apart from each other with names below. He held his hand out from the chart. “These are Cogs. They are robots that are trying to take over Toontown. There many different kinds of Cogs and…” He grabbed a few more slides to show Cool Cat the basic points of what these robots do and how to combat them.

While Tom was lecturing, Cool Cat listened eagerly with his bigs eyes and big ears. The information processed through his mind like shredded cheese as he saw those slides before him. He thought about the evil deeds these robots were doing to the poor toony citizens. It would be up to him to stop these crimes from happening through his epic coolness and the many friends he’ll make along the way.

“Did you get all of that, Cool cat? You’ve been awfully quiet since I started. I hope you payed attention.”

Cool Cat nodded,.“Yep! Paid attention to every single detail!”

“Ok, good.” He pulled the chart down and grabbed out two items. One being a cupcake and the other being a squirt flower. “You’ll start off with these gags. There’s plenty more, but you’ll need to become more experienced to handle those.” From his other pocket, Tom brought out an orange, cat-shaped trinket that popped right out of thin air. “This is a laff meter. This will indicate how much laff you have. If you’re meter gets too low…” It quickly goes from green to red until it becomes a murky green color with a sickly looking face. “You’ll become sad and unable to do anything.”

“Oh no! That’s terrible!” Cool Cat said eyes closed and a frown on his face. “I don’t ever want to be sad! I gotta stay happy!”

“That’s why it’s important you keep gags with you on at all times. Speaking of going sad.” Tom widened his eyes in shock and point outside the window. “Oh no! There’s a Cog outside my shop!”

Cool Cat immediately turned and saw a short, bald person with glasses walking outside back and forth. His eyes widen as he quickly ran out with his face in fury. “Cool cat to the rescue!”

“Cool Cat! Wait! I never gave you the task yet! You forgot your gags!” He grabbed the gags in his hand and jumped over the desk.

Cool Cat held his fists out towards the Flunky Cog and had his angry eyebrows put on. “You’re just a big big bully! I hate bullies like you!”

The Cog stood there with a blank expression. “You’re not going to like the way I work.”

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Tom held out the gags to Cool Cat. “You forgot these! Use them to defeat the Cog.”

“Okay!” He grabbed the gags as Tom watched from a distance to see how this will go. With a cupcake in hand, he was about to throw it before his tummy began to rumble. “Man, I’m hungry! I need something to eat!” Upon removing his hand he saw the cupcake. “Oh! I have this delicious and yummy treat! I’m gonna eat it!” He put it up to his mouth and ate the cupcake whole. “Exquisite!”

Tutorial Tom was rubbing his eyes in frustration, he couldn’t believe what was happening. The toon ate their gag, and now the Cog was going to attack. He could barely watch anymore of this.

“This is going to choke you up.” The cog threw the tie at Cool Cat, causing it to wrap around his neck in painful manner. “Ahh! I can’t take it! It hurts!” He fell to the ground and started moving around in circles. “Get it off! Get it off!” His large fingers pull on tighter on tie causing more damage and his laff meter to slowly chip away to the red area

Tom groaned and covered his eyes with shame, this had to be the one of the worst if not the absolute worst toon he’s ever dealt with. “I can’t take this anymore.”

The Flunky turned to the toon with a stoic expression, “So I get to live this time?”

“Sure… For now at least.”

With that, the cog pulls out its propeller and flies away up into the sky. Cool Cat meanwhile had his laff meter close to 1 point before Tom unties the thing around his neck. He quickly get up from the ground and scratches his stomach followed by squeaks. “So? How did I do?”

Tom huffed and tried to keep his cool, he really did. It would be easy to yell at him for doing so much wrong. But maybe overtime he’ll get better? Not every toon starts out strong, and maybe he just needs more time outside the tutorial given. Surely the upcoming toontasks will really make this cat toon shine. “You did great! I’m sure with enough time, you’ll become a fantastic toon.” He kept a smile on his face while he sighed. That was a close call, he thought.

“Hooray! I did it! I beat the cog! Haha!” Cool Cat jumps up from the ground with paws in the air. “Thank you for teaching me so much! I’m gonna use it to beat the cogs and save all of toontown!”

“Well good luck! I must be off now. I’m done with teaching toons for today. Just head straight through to that Toon HQ building you see for your next assignment.” He pulls out a black spot and throws it on the ground before jumping through it. “See ya!”

Cool Cat watches with that same smiling face as before and jumps around like the floor was on fire. “That was sooooo cool! I can’t wait to make many friends! I bet everyone will like me! We get to eat pizza! Make posters! And so many other fun things to do!” He then stops to pull out the squirting flower. “But first! I must drink!” He puts the flower close to his face before pressing the button on the box. Squish! It hits his eye! “Ahh! My eye! I can’t see!”

 

* * *

 

This concludes the prologue of the Cool Cat Save Toontown. After he shot water in his eye, he spent the next hour spinning in circles on the floor before going through the next parts of the lesson. Tutorial Tom is back at his home chilling and getting much needed sleep. While he felt like Cool Cat was one of the worst toons he’s ever taught that would pull his hair out, it’s something he’s learned to tolerate with other newbies. They all don’t start out with great knowledge and gag skills. However, with enough time, they mostly grow to learn better and develop strategies to tackle tough situations. He hopes that Cool Cat will be able to do the same in the future and that what he just experienced was nothing more than fluke. He can’t be that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This was a quick idea I had in my head since I thought it would be funny for Cool Cat to be in Toontown. I may or may not continue with this unless I really feel like it.


End file.
